Memories In the Deep
by VA-river-gal
Summary: Chp 7 up! Finished.
1. Default Chapter

__

*I don't own the X-men. That wonderful privilege belongs to Marvel Comics. No money is being made off this story. Please don't sue.*

At first I wasn't gonna post this, but after much self debate, I figured what the hell. Love it or hate it, it's all good. No hard feelings. 

*Contains mild violence and humor.*

****

Part One 

Rogue laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was unable to sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the dream she had the night before. Although the dream was very vague, it had managed to plague her most of the day. Rogue closed her eyes and tired to envision the dream. She seen herself as a small child desperately trying to reach someone that was being carried off in a stretcher. As she struggled through the crowd of screaming children an unseen hand prevented her from getting closer to the person the EMTs were carrying off. She opened her eyes and the tears began to fall. Who was she trying to reach and why was someone holding her back? Rogue tried her best to remember, but she couldn't. None of this made any sense to her. What was her mind trying to unleash?

Rogue emerged sluggishly from her bedroom at 7 a.m. sharp. She slowly made her way to the kitchen for her morning cup of java. Jubilee was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her usual bowl of Captain Crunch. She lifted her head when she heard someone enter. It was Rogue dragging herself towards the coffee pot.

"Good morning Rogue", Jubilee said in her always cheery manner.

"Mornin' Jubes", Rogue said yawning.

"Rough night?", Jubilee said getting up from the table.

"Ya could say that sugah. Couldn't sleep a wink. Ah had too much stuff on mah mind." , Rogue said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Too much stuff or too much of a naked Remy running around in there?", a laughing Jubilee asked.

Rogue laughed," Nah, not this time."

Rogue picked up her coffee cup and walked out of the kitchen. She needed to find a place where she could sit alone and think. That was a bit of a problem seeing as the mansion was heavily occupied. Peace and quiet was few are far between there. Hum, she thought to herself, "I wonder if anyone's in the recreation room?" She walked down the hall and peered in the recreation room. She was in luck for one, no one was in there. She sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. The screaming children that were in her dream seemed familiar to her, but where did she know them from? As she sat lost in her thoughts, she felt a hand slide on her shoulder. She jump and then look up, it was Remy.

"Oh my Gawd swamp rat! Ya scared the hell out of me!"

"Remy sorry chere, he didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ah'm okay" Rogue's eyes drifted away from Remy and fixed back on the wall.

"Chere, I know when y'be lyin' to Remy. Y'lookin' tired girl. Tell me what's wrong wit you"

"Ah couldn't sleep. Ah had this dream the other night. 'bout screaming' kids an…."

"Oh c'mon Chere, you telling' Remy dat you be dreamin' of raisin' our kids?"

"Nah, it wasn't that Cajun", Rogue said playfully slapping him. "Like ah was sayin' before ah was rudely interrupted, there was screamin' kids and someone was bein' carried off in a stretcher. Ah was tryin' to get to them, but someone was holdin' me back.

"Chere, it was jus' a nightmare."

"Ah don't think so. Ah felt like ah knew the kids, like ah fit in wit' them. It's strange. Ah felt like ah was home or something."

"Have you talked wit' de Prof, yet? Y'know he be wantin' to help."

"Ah know he would. Ah jus' don't feel ready yet."

Remy put his arm around Rogue and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her pain. He always hated when she was in pain. Rogue leaned against him and put her head on his chest. His embrace always made her feel warm and safe. In no time, she was fast asleep, her head still on his chest. Remy looked down and smiled at her. He savored the moment and didn't even think of moving. Rogue was deep asleep when she started dreaming again. This time the dream was more detailed. She was once again a child surrounded by hysterically screaming kids. A child laid on the floor motionless. There was blood covering the floor beneath the child's head. As Rogue moved closer, she could see the child. The girl had long strawberry blonde hair with small white streaks running through it. Rogue gasped as she took steps to get even closer, when a hand came upon her shoulder and pulled her back. She seen the EMTs come in and start working on the girl. Rogue was fighting with all she had to get to the girl, but the hand wouldn't let her go. The EMTs put the girl on a stretcher and started carrying her away. "NO!NO!, Rogue screamed, I HAVE TO GO WITH HER! SHE NEEDS ME! LET ME GO! EMORY! EMORY!

Rogue sat up with a scream. Remy who had been asleep beside her jumped up when he heard her scream. Rogue was shaking badly and tears were streaming down her face. Remy looked at Rogue and drew her close to him once again.

"Chere, are y'alright? What happened?"

All Rogue could manage to say was Emory.

"Chere, who's Emory?"

Rogue looked at Remy shaking her head , "Ah don't know."


	2. Part 2

_ ****_

Part two

__

Emory, who was Emory? Rogue paced back and forth in her room. She was sure that she knew her, but how. Who was Emory to her? Questions, more questions and still no answers. Rogue was becoming more frustrated as she paced in her room. She just had to remember who the little girl was and what had happened to her. Rogue stopped pacing and headed out of her bedroom. She was going to find the only person she was sure that could help her, Professor Xavier. She walked down the stairs and straight to the Prof.'s study were she was sure that he would be. Rogue walked into his study and to her surprise there sat a very worried looking Remy with him. She stopped in her tracks and looked at both of them.

"Oh Prof. Ah'm sorry ah didn't mean to interrupt you two", she said turning around to leave.

"Rogue you are not interrupting us. Actually you are the person that I want to see. Please have a seat." Xavier said motioning her to sit down.

"Remy told me about your dreams Rogue. He's quite worried about you and frankly so am I. Can you tell me exactly what you remember?"

"Chere, Remy will leave de two of you alone, if you want."

"No, please stay sugah." Rogue took a deep breath and begun telling the Professor her dreams. The first one was very vague. A bunch of screaming children and me tryin' to reach someone bein' carried off in a strecther. Someone was keepin' from getting to them . The second one….. She took another deep breath. Remy reached over and held her hand. The second one ah could see the person, a little girl layin' on the floor. Blood streamin' out of her head. Ah was tryin' desperately to get to her and I couldn't. Someone was still holdin' me back. Ah was screamin' as the EMTs carried her off. Ah remember her name. It was Emory. Rogue lifted her gaze from the floor with tears running down her face she looked at Xavier. "That's all ah can remember Prof. Ah've tired to remember and ah just can't." Xavier looked at Rogue he could feel her pain and he wanted to help her.

"It sounds like suppressed memories Rogue. I can try to help you if you want me to."

Rogue nodded her head, "Please, ah need to know. Ah can't take this anymore"

Xavier rolled his wheelchair in front of Rogue, "I need for you to close you eyes, relax and concentrate on what you remember."

Rogue closed her eyes and Xavier put his hand on her head. She once again seen herself as a child. She and Emory were standing in front a large building with their suitcases in hand. They made their way up the numerous stairs in front of the building. As Rogue got closer to the front of the building, she could read the large sign that hung beside the double doors. The sign read, "Nelson Family Children's Home". She and Emory made their way inside and were greeted by a rather large woman named Mrs. Nelson. They were shown to their sleeping quarters that they would share with the other children that lived there. It was an Orphanage. Rogue had spent a few years there before she was adopted by Mystique. That's why the place felt home to her. Rogue remember that she and the strawberry blonde girl haired girl were very close. There was something unusual about Emory's hair, unlike Rogue's single rather large white streak, Emory had small white streaks throughout her hair. They had many good times at the children's home and many bad ones as well. Mr. Nelson was an alcoholic and at times could be very abusive to the children as well as his wife. Many nights he would come home drunk and beat on his wife. When he was done beating his wife, he would make his way upstairs to the children's sleeping quarters. Emory and Rogue were his favorites ones to beat on. They were different than other children and that disgusted him to no end. Mr. Nelson always remarked rudely about their hair and how it was different than the other kids. The beatings they suffered at his hands were terrible. They always had bruises covering their bodies. They were not allowed to go outside to play with the other children for fear that they would be seen by an outsider. The last beating that Rogue witnessed Emory take was one of the most horrific things she had ever seen. Emory had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. She was making her way across the floor of the large room, when Mr. Nelson walked in. He came in every night about that time for their routine beating. Emory stopped in her tracks when she seen Mr. Nelson standing in front of her. 

"Where do you think you are going freak?"

"Mr. Nelson please, ah was jus' gonna go to the bathroom."

"Ah was jus' gonna go to the bathroom." mocked Mr. Nelson. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere!"

Mr. Nelson drew back his hand and struck Emory across her face. She fell to the ground screaming. The screaming woke the other children up. The children gasped at what they saw. Mr. Nelson was on top of Emory slamming her head on the concrete floor. There was blood pouring out of her head. One of the children ran out of the room and down stairs to get Mrs. Nelson and call the police. Rogue was screaming at the top of her lungs, STOP IT! PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE! Mr. Nelson just looked at Rogue and told her that she was next to join her sister in the after life. Mrs. Nelson came running up the stairs with a base ball bat in hand and whacked her husband hard in the head. Mr. Nelson slumped over and hit the floor. Mrs. Nelson kneeled down beside Emory horrified by the site she beheld. There was blood all over the floor and a huge gash on the forehead of the little girl. She stroked Emory's hair and said, "Hang on child. Help is on the way." Rogue stood in shock, as much as she wanted to go to her sister, her legs wouldn't work right. Minutes later the EMTs busted in and started working on Emory. Rogue knew she needed to get to her. She forced herself to snap out of it and her legs started working somewhat wobbly. As she was making her way across the room to get to her sister. Mrs. Nelson put her hand on Rogue's should and pulled her back. "Please Mrs. Nelson let me go. Ah've gotta get to her." Mrs. Nelson's grip didn't release. "Child please they need to work on her. They need all the room that they can get." Mrs. Nelson didn't want Rogue to see just how bad her sister's condition was. In her own way, Mrs. Nelson was trying to protect her. The EMTs placed Emory on the stretcher and started to carry her out. NO!NO! LET ME GO! AH'VE GOTTA GET TO HER! That would be the last time she would see her sister.

Rogue opened her green eyes and the tears started falling. Professor Xavier looked at her with his own eyes tearing up. Remy looked at Rogue. He got up out of his chair, walked over to her, squatted down beside her. Once again he held her hand.

"Chere, are you alright?"

"Mah sister. Emory is mah sister. Why didn't they bring her back?"


	3. Part 3

**__**

Part 3

The thoughts that entered into Rogue's mind were driving her mad. Why didn't they bring her sister back? Why hadn't she gone to see her in the hospital? What if she had died? If she was still living, then why hadn't Emory made any contact with her? What if someone was holding her against her will? Is she a mutant, too? All of these thoughts slowly started to make Rogue's head hurt. She fell on her bed and let out a agonizing cry. She just had to find her sister, find out what happened to her. But where on earth would she start her search. Rogue hadn't seen Emory since she was four and had no idea what she even looked like as an adult. There was only one person that could answer her questions and this time it wasn't the Professor. Rogue was going to have to go down to the children's home in Jackson, Mississippi . She trembled at the thought. Reliving the events that took place there in her mind was horrible, but to actually see the place again was going to be a real nightmare. If she wanted answers, she had to go, no matter what was to come. She packed a few items and headed downstairs to let everyone know that she was leaving. As she approached the door, she saw two other suitcases ready to go. One she knew belonged to Remy, but the other one was unfamiliar. She squatted down to take a closer look.

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind my friend, I have volunteered to help you in your search."

She knew that voice. It was warm and friendly. It could only belong to one big blue fuzz ball. She slowly stood up and turned around to view him better. Rogue was right. It was Hank. She smiled at him.

"No sugah ah don't mind. Thank you"

"Remy should be here shortly. He is getting the exact coordinates to our destination as well as permission to use the Blackbird."

After Hank finished speaking, Remy came out of Xavier's study waving a piece of paper and wearing a big smile on his face "Let's go", he said. They made their way to the Blackbird and boarded it only to be greeted by another member of their team. There in one of the pilots seats sat Storm. Rogue walked up to her and laid her hand on her shoulder. Storm smiled at Rogue. Remy handed the paper to Storm who punched the coordinates into the on board computer. A couple hours later they arrived on the front lawn of what used to be Nelson Family Children's Home. Rogue sighed as she exited the Blackbird. The place sure hadn't changed that much. As she walked to the front door she trembled as the memories began to flood her mind. "Stop it!", she told herself. Remy noticed that Rogue was trembling and he took her hand in his. "It's gonna be alright Chere. We be here for you". She gave him a weak smile and slowly walked up the stairs to the front door. What if no one is here? What if Mrs. Nelson died long ago? "Stop it!", she told herself again as she rang the door bell. With every passing moment that they waited the voice inside Rogue grew louder. She rang the door bell again. Still no one answered. As Rogue turned to leave, someone opened the door. "Can ah help you?" Rogue stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face the door. She couldn't believe it. There in the doorway stood a very elderly Mrs. Nelson. Mrs. Nelson squinted her eyes to get a better look at the four standing outside of her door. There stood one very beautiful dark skinned woman with white hair; one very handsome man with strange, but beautiful eyes; one very blue furry man; and a very beautiful woman with emerald eyes that she hadn't seen in a very long time. She stood stunned for a few seconds, then invited them inside. They made their way inside and were shown to the living room. 

"Please have a seat. Can ah bring y'all anything to drink?" Mrs. Nelson asked

"No thank ya sugah. I wanna ask you a few questions, if it's alright?" Rogue told the woman.

"You don't have to hon. Ah know why you're here. Ya wanna know about your sister"

"Yeah, but how did ya know that?"

"Ah jus' do. She's very much alive and well. My gawd, you two look alike, always have."

"What happened to her? Did she ever ask about me? What do ya mean we look alike?"

Mrs. Nelson took a deep breath, " She was in a coma for a year after that horrible incident. Ah took her in as my own, after the sudden death of Mr. Nelson. Of course she asked about ya, in fact we tired to find ya. Your foster mother told me that ya died in an accident. Emory was heartbroken. She lost part of herself when she thought that ya died. She lost her friend, her sister, her twin."

Mrs. Nelson handed a recent photo of Emory to Rogue. Rogue gasped when she saw it. Aside from the hair and the eyes, Emory looked exactly like Rogue. Emory's hair was still long and the same color that Rogue remembered, strawberry blonde with small white streaks throughout it. Emory's eyes where blue, but there appeared to be spots of emerald green in them. Rogue passed the picture around to Storm, Remy, and Hank so they could have a good look. They were as surprised as Rogue was.

"Is she a… uhm a.."

"A mutant?" Mrs. Nelson finished Rogue's question for her.

"Yeah, is she a mutant?"

Mrs. Nelson smiled, "Yes dear"

"What exactly are her powers?" a very curious Hank asked

"Ah think ah'll wait for her to tell y'all. Ah'll tell you this, she has more than one talent.", Mrs. Nelson laughed.

"Is she here now?" Storm asked

" No, Ah'm not expecting her back for a few hours. She went out like she does every night. Y'all can wait here if ya want to. She's either out at a place called "The Cellar" or hanging out at the mall. Don't worry The Cellar is mutant friendly. Your blue friend doesn't have to hide his appearance there. Ah can give y'all directions to each of them if ya like."

After a few minutes of discussion between the four, they decided that Storm and Rogue would go to the mall. Hank and Remy would go to The Cellar. Each pair got directions to their designated places and a set of keys to one of Mrs. Nelson's cars.


	4. Part 4

**__**

Part 4

Rogue and Storm reached the mall in record time. All thought flying would have been quicker, they could not risk the chance of being seen. They parked the car that Mrs. Nelson had graciously let them borrow and ran into the mall . They entered the mall and started searching. They looked everywhere and at everyone they passed, hoping that one of the passer- byers would be her. The mall was rather large and their hope was beginning to diminish as they quickly circled the mall. As the reached Gadzooks, one of Rogue's favorite stores, they noticed a pink haired girl staring at them. As Rogue and Storm walked closer to the girl, the girl's gaze locked on Rogue. The pink haired girl couldn't believe her eyes. The woman had her friend's face and a alarming white stripe in her hair. "I must be seeing things", she told herself. She closed her eyes believing that when she opened them, the women would be gone. Rogue and Storm continued walking toward the pink haired girl. When the girl opened her eyes, the two women stood in front of her. 

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Rogue asked the pink haired girl

"Uh…. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you look a lot like a girl I know. "

"Perhaps a girl named Emory." Storm said

"Yeah, but how do you know her?" the pink haired girl ask still staring at Rogue

"Ah'm her sister". Rogue said

"She told me that her sister died a long time ago." the pink haired girl said.

"I can assure you that is not so", Storm said with a friendly smile

"Mrs. Nelson said that she might be here tonight. Ya haven't seen her around have ya?" Rogue asked the pink haired girl.

"No, she won't be here tonight. It's a Cellar night for her."

"Blasted! I knew I should have written those directions down." a disappointed Storm said.

"Well I am heading there now and would be glad to take you, if you want" the smiling pink haired girl said. "Oh by the way my name's Leslie"

" I'm Rogue and this is Storm. Well, let's go sugah"

Rogue and Storm left the mall with Leslie and headed to The Cellar. Hank and Remy entered The Cellar. The place was booming with mutants of all kinds. The made their way to the bar. Remy ordered a beer and Hank asked the bartender if he knew Emory. "Emory,……. Emory, oh you mean Rae, yeah she's here somewhere. Whatcha want with her?" the bartender asked. "We jus' be old friends wantin' to catch up, mon ami", the cajun said as he took another swig of his beer. Hank turned his attention to the stage area, where a band had just started to play. He was scanning the crowd, when he stopped all of a sudden. My sweet Lord, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her hair was light reddish blonde with white streaks. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her eyes were blue but had a strange green glow to them. Her body was slim and muscular, it moved in rhythm with the music. Hank was hypnotized by her. She noticed him watching her and she smiled at him. Hank melted right there in his seat. Remy noticed Hank staring out in to the crowd. He lifted his head and look the in the direction that Hank's gaze fell. Remy saw her. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but stare. She smiled at him too. As she made her way through the crowd to the two staring men, their gaze followed her. As she got closer to them, Hank and Remy noticed her face, it was her, it was Emory. She was more beautiful in person than in the photo Mrs. Nelson had. As Rae made her way to the two gorgeous men, her heart pounded madly. The guy with the red on black eyes was a real hotty, but she really dug the blue furry guy. She loved blue fur and guys, she loved them more as a packaged deal. Remy leaned over to Hank, "Better leave dis one to de expert, mon ami." Hank just rolled his eyes at Remy, "Expert, yeah right ." he muttered under his breath. Rae now stood in front of the two men, her eyes still glowing green. "Have a set Chere. Remy don't bite. Now mon ami Hank dat's a different story." the cocky Cajun said. Rae sat down in the seat across from Hank and Remy. She smiled and extended her had to Hank first, "Mah name's Rae. Nice to met ya sugah." Hank took her hand and shook it firmly. He smiled at her. "I'm Hank McCoy. Pleasure to met you". His hand was strong but gentle and she loved the feel of his fur. Remy took her hand out of Hank's hand. Put it up to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm Remy Lebeau de man of your dreams chere." Oh he was cocky, too cocky for his own good. She pulled her hand back, "Well nice to met ya too" Rae said as she turned her attention back to Hank. Remy again tried his hypnotic charm on her, flashing his flirty smile with his eyes glowing red. Rae played along with Remy, not wanting to disappoint him, at least not yet. Every time she and Hank would strike up a conversation, Remy would butt in. Remy flashed his signature smile at her over and over again. She would look at him and roll her eyes. Sure he was hot, but he was getting on her nerves. She looked at Hank and smiled using one of her mutant abilities sent him a telepathic message. "Hey blue furred hotty, wanna see this cocky Cajun defeated at his own game." Hank lips broke into an evil grin. "Well just sit back and watch, this is gonna be good." Rae shot Remy a devilish grin and walked over to him. She took his head in her hand and brought his eyes up to met her blue and green eyes. Remy's eyes blazed red as he stared deep into her blue eyes as the began to glow green. She said something to him in a low voice that Hank could not make out. Remy got up and headed to the stage. Rae sat down beside Hank. "What did you tell him?" Hank asked in curiosity. "You jus' have to wait and see, sugah" Rae said looking at the stage where Remy stood totally controlled by her. Rae looked at the DJ and smiled. He knew the drill, all too well. Smiling and shaking his head at her, he started the music. Remy started dancing very erotically. As the music went on, he started taking off his clothes piece by piece. The females in the audience started going crazy, throwing money on the stage. As the music ended, Remy stood in all of glory on the stage in front of everyone at The Cellar. Rogue, Storm, and Leslie arrived just in time to see the last of Remy's act. Storm and Leslie were admiring the view , but Rogue was very angry. "What in the sam hell is he doin'?" Rogue stomped angrily to the stage. Rea's eyes stopped glowing releasing the control she had over one now very embarrassed Mr. Lebeau. Remy gasped in horror at the site of the crowd staring at his naked body. What scared him more was the sight of one very pissed off Rogue coming towards him. "What de hell happened?", he asked himself looking towards the back to see Rae and Hank laughing at him. Rogue made her way on the stage, grabbed Remy by his arm and yanked him down the stage stairs. Storm went to the stage ; gathered Remy's clothes and handed them to him. "What in the hell possessed ya to do that swamp rat!" Rogue yelled at him. "Chere, de last person I remember seeing is your sister." Remy said putting his clothes back on. "Get dressed Cajun" Rogue went to find her sister. She looked around the room. In the back she spotted Storm, Leslie, Hank, and some other gal. As she made her way to the back table, she realized that the other gal was Emory. She was sitting beside Hank and all four of them were laughing. "Rogue is going to laugh herself silly when she hears what you did to Remy. I have known Remy many years and have never seen him that embarrassed. It was fabulous" Storm said. Rae sensed someone coming, someone she hadn't seen in years, but how could that be. Raven told Mrs. Nelson that her sister was dead. Rae lifted her head and looked into the crowd. There walking through the crowd was a woman with auburn hair. A large white stripe ran down the middle of it. Her large emerald eyes locked on Rae as she made her way to the table. "There's Rogue now." Storm said signaling to her. Rae couldn't believe it, Rogue was alive. Rae stood up as Rogue neared the table. Rogue was already crying and so was Rae. Rogue ran up to Rae and they embraced each other. Finally after all these years they were reunited.


	5. Part 5

**__**

* Bonjour A tous! Welcome to more of my insanity! I do what the voices tell me to do! Mwah ha ha ha!

*Thanks for the review Rogue151. Glad ya like it!*

Part 5

After putting on his proper attire, Remy mustered up enough courage to finally come out of hiding. He made his way to the thorough the crowd, receiving "cat calls" from women as he made his way to the table in the far back of the club. Sitting at that table were Rae, Rogue, Hank, Storm, and some girl who he was sure was a friend of that devil lady, Rogue knew as her sister. Rae had finished telling Rogue of Remy's little incident just as he reached the table. As he took a seat in front of Rogue, she fought the urge to laugh hysterically at him. She failed miserably when a brunette woman laid an envelope full of money on the table in front of him. " Very, very nice. I'll pay double to see it again.", she winked at him and walked away. Everyone at the table broke out in a fit of laughter. Everyone except Remy. He glared daggers at Rae, as to let her know that this was far from over. He received a grin and a pair of glowing eyes in response. Remy responded back with his own set of fiery eyes. Storm and Leslie quickly excused their selves from the table on to the dance floor. This was not going to be a pretty sight. Remy opened his mouth to speak, but Rogue interrupted.

"Ah swear y'all act like a bunch of kids!" Rogue said shaking her head.

"Chere! Dis is all dat devil lady's fault!" Remy exclaimed pointing his index finger at Rae.

"Excusez-moi? I ain't a devil lady!" Rae chimed in.

"Vraiment? Den what do y'call it? Bewitchin' me and mon ami Hank." Remy snorted.

(laughs) "I didn't "bewitch" Hank. I didn't "bewitch" you, until ya plucked mah nerves! Ya know endless flirtation avec une dame, when she clearly ain't interested!" Rae said glaring at Remy.

"Ain't interested, eh. Sure didn' seem dat way to moi." Remy retorted.

"How many eye rolls does a person have to give, before you get the hint. She was clearly uninterested my friend." Hank said.

"Oh Hank, dat hurt." Remy said clutching his chest.

"My gawd. This is insane! Look swamp rat, ya clearly got to big for you're breeches. 'bout time someone put ya in your place. Now, can we please drop this?" Rogue said staring at Remy.

"Too big f' my breeches, eh? (smiles evilly) Chere, maybe sometime soon I show jus' how big I am, non? Remy said getting up from the table.

"ARGH!" Rogue exclaimed as she slapped her forehead with her gloved hand.

Remy looked at her, winked, and walked over to the bar. Rogue just sat there shaking her head. _ Damn that Cajun, _she thought to herself. She would have gladly taken him up on his offer if it wasn't for the damn skin to skin thing. Deciding to try and take her mind off the Ragin' Cajun, she turned her attention to the dance floor. Storm and Leslie had managed to snag a few guys to dance with. _Can't take Storm anywhere, _she laughed to herself. All the guys seemed to be instantly attracted to the Goddess where ever she went. She could go to the grocery store and come out with a line of guys three miles long. Rogue sighed to herself and turned her attention back to the bar where Remy sat. Rogue wasn't interested in having a line of guys three miles long. All she wanted was that Cajun sitting at the bar. _This is crazy girl. You're gonna drive yourself mad thinking' 'bout what ya can never have. What ya can never touch. What ya can never.._

****

"Rogue." Rae said touching her shoulder.

(Jumps)… "Huh?" (turning around to look at her sister)

**__**

" Are ya okay, hon?" 

"Yeah jus' peachy." Rogue said with a fake smile.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" Rae asked

"Ain't nothin' to talk 'bout, sugah"

"Hank?" Rae looks at Hank, who is sitting beside her. 

He just shook his head. He knew all to well what was wrong with her.

"C'mon Rogue. Ah know there's somethin' eating at ya girl. Ah can feel it." Rae says as she looks at Rogue

"Why don't you jus' read my mind an' find out."

"Sis, Ah don't pry when it comes to mah friends an' family. It ain't my style. 'sides we have some catchin' up to do anyways." Rae said with a smile

"Yeah ah guess we do, but not here" Rogue said returning the smile.

"Well then it's settled. We'll get outta here. Lemme go tell the others." Rae said getting up from the table.

"Rae, I think it would be best if you let me deal with Remy. Seeing as you two got off to a rough start."

"Yeah, ah suppose your right. Don' wanna another confrontation tonight. Thanks Hank, you're a real sweetheart." Rae said giving Hank a kiss on the cheek.

Rogue watched half envious and half relieved. It was apparent that her twin didn't share the absorption thing. For that she was thankful. But Rae could give and receive human touch. She could experience love wholly. Rogue couldn't touch or be touched without swallowing the person whole and that just isn't fair. She wanted the experience that everyone else was allowed, for herself. Rogue sat at the table with her head in her gloved hands waiting for someone to tell her that it was time to leave.

"Chere, you comin'?"

Rogue lifted her head out of her hands to met the handsome face of the man that she wanted so bad it physically hurt. He smiled warmly at her, extending his hand for her to take. She smiled back at him and after a moment of hesitation took his hand. They made their way out of the Cellar to the car where Rae and Hank waited for them. Remy and Rogue got in the car.

"Where's Stormy?" Remy asked

"She's having so much fun, she decided to stay a while longer. Leslie said that she would make sure that Storm makes it back safely." Hank answered.

Rogue just smiled to herself. She knew it would be the crack of dawn before 'Ro made it back to Mrs. Nelson's with a long line of guys trailing behind her.

****


	6. Part 6

**__**

*X-men is property of Marvel Comics. Rae, Mrs. Nelson, and Leslie are my creations. Story is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made. * 

So Sorry I took so long to update. I had a hard time deciding what to write. I rewrote this chapter at least four times. I would write it and decide I didn't like it, then rewrite it again and again. For those of you who like Romy goodness (you know who you are) I put some in this chapter. I love Romys, but find that I'm not that good at writing them. C'est la vie! Thank you again Rogue151. You are too kind. I know that Hank is out of character, but this is my fic and I can do what I want. I think many times that people forget he is a man, too. He has needs!

Part 6

The car remained silent on the thirty-minute drive to Rae's home. Remy and Rogue sat in back, both gazing out their side window, both of them lost in thoughts. Remy was lost in thoughts of Rogue. He moved his gaze from the window to her. She was doing the same thing that he had been, staring out the window. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes reflected upon the glass. Her eyes had held the same look since he had made that comment back at the club. It broke his heart to see her that way. Remy dropped his gaze to the floor, cursing himself for causing her such pain. Thoughts of Remy and her power flooded Rogue's mind. A gift? How in the world could she call her power a gift? Draining a person's life force, stealing their memories, and their powers (if they were a mutant) by simple touch, was not something she considered a gift. If she maintained skin-to-skin contact long enough, she could kill them. Her power definitely was no gift; it was a damn curse. Then there was the man seated beside her. The man who kept telling her that there was more to a relationship than the physical. How long would he continue to say that? Surely he can't go forever without it. It would not be fair to ask him to. Out of all the girls in the world, why would he want to be with one he can't touch? Professor Xavier had tired to teach her to control her powers. He'd been working with her for a year and she was getting nowhere. She lost hope and gave up. Tears flowed from her emerald eyes down her cheeks. Remy lifted his gaze from the floor and looked over to Rogue. He knew that she was crying. He scooted next to her and put his arm around her. "Chere, I'm sorry", he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, "Ah know sugah." Remy drew her closer to him and continued to hold her. Rae sat in the front passenger seat, thoughts centered on a man from her past. A man who would always have a special place in her heart. The one who had saved her life, given her a gift, and in return paid a horrible price for it. She closed her tear filled eyes as the images of him came into view. Hank continued to drive. Today had been very interesting to say the least. The lady sitting to the right of him was unlike any that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was bold, daring, sassy, smart, confident, and strong. Though he suspected underneath her tough girl act, was a soft, kind, and gentlewoman. In fact, he knew she was. He had seen a hint of it. A small smile found its way to his lips.

The car slowly made its way down the driveway, coming to a stop behind Mrs. Nelson's Jeep. They exited the car and made their way onto the front porch. Rae fetched her keys from her black leather pants pocket and opened the door. They made their way in to the large house. Rae told the men that there was a recreation room located down the hall, last room on the right. The room had a pinball machine, arcade games, a big screen TV, an air hockey table, and a pool table. Remy grinned at the mention of a pool table. The last time Remy had challenged the good doctor to a game, Hank had to surrender his whole supply of Twinkies to him. Remy looked at Hank and then walked down the hall. Hank sighed and followed. Finally, the sisters were alone to talk. Rae turned to her sister, " Shall we go in to the livin' room?" Rogue nodded. The sisters entered the living room and sat down on the couch. They remained silent, both trying to decide where to start. Rogue couldn't help but to think about Remy standing on center stage in his birthday suit. She laughed out loud at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Rae asked, curiosity clearly written on her face.

"Ah was jus' thinkin' about Remy's act. Ah've never seen him so embarrassed. That's some power ya got there." Rogue said with a devilish grin.

Rae sighed, " It's not mine. Ah mean…. Well it is now."

Rogue looked at her sister confused, "Not yours?"

Rae took a deep breath, "His name was Seth, my first love. We were high school sweethearts." She looked up at the ceiling and laughed, " He was as stubborn as they come. Would never take no for an answer. Ah tired to push him away, but he would never go. Said he didn't care about what mah power could do to him." Rae sighed, "He should've. He really, really should've. One summer day, five years ago, we decided to go swimming in the river. Ah don't recall how, but ah drown. He saved me, but he paid a horrible price for doing it. He knew what would happen if he touched mah bare skin with his and he did it anyway. He gave his life to save mine. Those powers that ya speak of, they were Seth's."

Rogue looked at her sister, who had tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say. She looked down at her gloved hands. They shared the same mutant power. Both of them had acquired additional powers from another person. Rogue's from following Mystique's order to grab and drain Carol Danvers. Rae's from a man who gave his life to save hers. Finally someone else knew what it was like not to be able to touch anyone. Then Rogue remembered that Rae had kissed Hank on the cheek. How could Rae do that? Had she learned to control her power? Rogue looked back to Rae," How were ya able to kiss Hank without absorbing him?"

"Seth had excellent control over his powers. He passed it on to me. Mind ya that it was no easy task for me to learn how to use his powers. It took me four years to master his an' Ah, too had an excellent teacher. Ah was able to use his powers to control mah own. Ah never asked him to do what he did. Ah'd gladly give up mah power of control jus' to have him back." Rae said looking down at her hands.

"Rae, if ah could, Ah'd do the same to save ya. Never give it a second thought." Rogue said as she took her sister's bare hand in her gloved one.

Rae faced her sister, "Ah know ya love Remy and Ah know that he feels the same for you. He's jus' like Seth. When ya try an' push him away, he doesn't go. He's never gonna. Ah know you want to be with him. It's written all ovah your face. Why did ya lose hope?"

" The Professor had been workin' with me for a year. A year of work an' Ah didn't even have slight control over mah power. It's impossible for me to do." Rogue said, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Nothing's impossible, sis. It can be difficult, very difficult at times, but not impossible. Ah know you can do it. Ah have faith in ya. You need to have faith in yourself. Promise me, when you go back home, that you will try again. Keep tryin' and don't give up 'til ya get it." Rae said using a tissue to wipe Rogue's tears away.

Rogue smiled at her sister, "Ah tell ya what, sugah. You come with me to New York and Ah promise Ah'll try again."

Remy stood in awe watching Hank. It was their sixth game and Remy still held his unused pool stick in his hand. The tragic lose of his precious golden cream filled treats, had inspired Hank to practice more. He'll be damned if he was going to lose his Twinkies again. Remy hung his head when Hank called a side pocket and knocked the eight ball in. Hank smiled, "Oh look, I win again." This would be the last time that Remy would bet his three bottles of Captain Morgan that were at the mansion. The Cajun threw his pool stick down on the table and walked away, muttering french curses. Hank laughed at his friend. Now he could make rum cakes when they returned to New York. Remy walked by the ladies sitting in the living room, cursing, and out the front door to smoke. Orroro just shook her head as she walked by Remy, who was still cursing, and in to the house. She walked in to the living room and sat down in one of the recliners facing the couch.

"What is the matter with Remy?" Orroro asked

"Hon, Ah have no idea. He seems pretty mad." Rogue answered

"Well ladies, he just lost three bottles of Captain Morgan." Hank said as he entered the living room and walked up to white haired lady. "Dear Orroro, I just want to thank you for being such an excellent teacher. I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to teach this doctor how to play pool."

Orroro laughed," Your quite welcome Hank. I expect to be paid for those lessons. A nice rum cake will do."

Rogue looked at Storm and Hank, shook her head and laughed. Poor Remy. He truly has had a bad evening. She rose from the couch, said goodnight to the three and started walking out the living room, but stopped when Rae called to her.

"If that's what its gonna take for you to try again, then Ah will be more than happy to go wit' ya. Goodnight sis." Rae said with a smile.

Rogue smiled back and then walked out of the room. She paused by the screen door long enough for Remy to see her. She smiled at him when their eyes met, then turned and walked upstairs to one of the many guests rooms, leaving the door open. Minutes later Remy stood in doorway staring at her. She knew that he would come. Rogue laid down on the bed and he cuddled up behind her, both still fully clothed. Remy held Rogue close to him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Part 7

**__**

Disclaimer: I'm terribly sorry but the disclaimer you have reached is currently unavailable to take phone calls. Please leave a message after the beep or refer to the previous pages. *Beep*

*Reviews are welcomed. Flames, however, will be ignored. *

Two Days Later

Morning sun filled the room with its warm orange glow. Rae was already up, going through her clothes, throwing her selected items in to a large blue suitcase. In a few hours she would leave her life in Mississippi to start a new one in New York, a new life with her sister and the mutants who called themselves the "X-men". Although she welcomed the change, she knew that she would miss her mama and her best friend, Leslie. In the nine years that they had known each other, Leslie had always been there for Rae. After Seth's death, Leslie had been there to comfort Rae. When Rae was struggling with her new power, Leslie had been the one to help her. Rae had found it odd that Leslie had been so good to her, considering the fact that she was Seth's sister. Leslie should have hated her for what had happened, but she didn't. She had told Rae that she knew that Seth did not blame nor hate her, so neither did she. Rae finished packing the clothes that she had selected, zipped the suitcase, and plopped down on her bed.

"So Miss. Thang, you're really leaving me?"

Rae looked over to the doorway and laughed. "Yeah, Ah am."

Leslie tried her best to look hurt, but her mouth betrayed her as its corners took an upward turn. She walked in to the room and stood in front of Rae. "I think my brother would be pleased to see that you are moving on with your life."

"Do ya really think so?" Rae asked her.

"No. I know that he is. Look I didn't stop by to say goodbye, because I know that I will see you again. I just stopped by to tell you that I love you and to give you this." Leslie handed Rae a picture. Rae looked at the picture of Seth and Leslie and laughed. In the picture Seth had dyed his hair pink to make himself look more identical to Leslie.

Rae stood up and gave Leslie a hug. "Thank you. Ah love ya, too Les."

After the hug, Leslie left. Rae sighed and looked at the clock on her nightstand, six hours left. Deciding to go for her morning jog, she ran out of her bedroom and straight in to Hank. The force of the impact sent Rae stumbling backwards and she eventually landed on her bottom. Hank was horrified.

"Oh my stars! Rae are you okay? I am so sorry." He asked offering his hand to help her up.

"Yes. Ah'm jus' fine. It's not your fault. Ah should've watched where Ah was goin'." She said as Hank helped her up.

"Are you sure that you are alright?"

Rae looked in to his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled, "Yes."

Ororo popped her head out of her room and looked at the two standing in the hall, "Excuse me, but Rae are you going jogging this morning?"

"Yes, 'Ro Ah sure am"

"Great! Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Nope not at all." Rae turned her attention back to the blue furry man beside her, "Ah'll be back in a little bit." She said giving Hank a small peck on the cheek.

The two women made their way down the stairs passing Remy with a fist full of roses, on his way up. "Bon matin Mademoiselle Emory et Mademoiselle Ororo. Comment allez-vous?" Rae and Ororo looked at each other in disbelief. Who was that man and what had he done with Remy? Remy was positively glowing and had used their first names. "Good mornin', Remy." Rae said to him. "Stormy be jus' fine, mon ami." Ororo said imitating Remy's accent. Remy laughed, "See Remy knew y' loved your nickname, Stormy." Ororo mentally slapped herself. What had possessed her to refer to herself as Stormy? Remy smirked and continued up the stairs. Now she knew he would never stop calling her that detested nickname. The two women cast a final curious look at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and trotted out the front door. Remy walked down the upstairs hallway, tipping an imaginary hat and bidding Hank a good morning as he passed by. Hank scratched his blue furry head and watched as Remy gently knock on the door at the very end of the hall, red roses still clutched in his left hand. A few moments later the door opened and Remy presented the roses to his chere. Rogue's eyes widen and her hand shot up, covering her mouth. She stood still for a few seconds. "Chere", Remy said. Rogue stepped forward, closing the small gap between them and embraced Remy in a hug. Hank smiled, it warmed his heart to see those two happy for a change. Deciding to give the two lovebirds some privacy, Hank quietly walked down stairs into the kitchen, where Mrs. Nelson had just finished fixing breakfast.

"Good mornin' Hank. Please have a seat and Ah'll bring your plate to ya"

"Good morning Mrs. Nelson. You do not have to serve me."

"Non sense, you're a guest in mah home. Now you go sit down. And please call me Rose."

Hank did as Rose requested, quickly finding a seat at the kitchen table. Rogue and Remy appeared in the kitchen as Rose sat Hank's plate down in front of him. They stayed long enough to tell them that they would be going out for breakfast, viewing it as an opportunity to spend some time alone together. Rose was pleased by that news. Finally an opening had presented itself for her and Hank to talk without any interruptions.

They had only been jogging for thirty minutes, when it appeared. It came barreling out of the whitewashed gate, blazing a trail up the rear of Ororo and Rae. Mr. Randolph's Chihuahua, Rocko, the neighborhood ankle bitter, the dog that every jogger feared. Out of natural reflex, they picked up their pace, racing down Marigold Lane. Rocko was a fast little dog. No matter how much they increased their speed, they could not shake the annoying canine. Using their powers was not an option. They feared that if they did they would hurt the pooch and draw unwanted attention to themselves, so they did want a normal human being would do, run like hell. Rocko followed in hot pursuit, barking his little head off.

There was uncomfortable silence in the kitchen as Rose and Hank ate their breakfast. Rose stopped eating to take a good look at the man that her daughter had shown interest in. Hank seemed to have felt her staring at him, for he lifted his eyes from his plate and looked at Rose. She gave him a heart-felt smile before speaking.

"Ya seem like a really nice boy and Ah think the world of ya. Mah Rae seems to be fond of ya and that makes me really happy. Ah think that Ah can trust you never to intentionally hurt her."

"Mrs.. umm.. Rose, I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Good, 'cause Ah would hate to have to kill ya."

Hank looked at Rose, her face shown no indication that she was joking. He could not believe that the very mild mannered sixty-five year old woman had said that. Rose stood up and walked over to the sink to discard her dirty dish, her face hidden from his view. She turned to look at Hank, his face a mix of fear and disbelief, and started to laugh. "Hank, relax. Ah ain't gonna kill ya. It was only a joke," she said. Hank relaxed, releasing the breath that he was holding. That action only caused Rose to laugh even harder and Hank to join in. Their laughter was cut short by the abrupt opening and slamming of the front door. Rose and Hank strolled out into the hallway and were greeted by the sight of a gasping and sweat drenched Rae and Ororo, who had their backs up against the front door. "What is the matter?" Hank asked. "R… Rocko." was all that Ororo managed to say. Hank didn't know who Rocko was, but he had obliviously frightened the ladies and Hank was not going to stand for it. He motioned the ladies to step aside, they quickly complied, and flung the front door open to face the low life S.O.B. Hank came face to face with a very small dog, who upon seeing the big blue furry man, yelped and ran away with his tail tucked between his legs. Hank just shook his head as he shut the door. He couldn't believe that the ladies were afraid of something so small.

Three hours later

After loading the Blackbird and saying one last goodbye to Rose, the five entered the large jet. As the jet took off, Rae continued to watch her mother until she disappeared from sight. She turned her face towards the front of the Blackbird and sighed, her new life had just begun.

***_Author's note: Well folks this is the end. Sorry it took so long to update. I was having a hard time figuring out what to write. So finally I just sat here and typed the first thing that popped into my head. I just wanna thank all of my reviewers for your kindness and for tolerating my maddness. You made me feel loved! * _**


End file.
